


Papa's Little Angel

by walkingspring



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Papasuke, Sarada is Adorable, Short & Sweet, Toddler Sarada, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, father-daughter bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring
Summary: Sasuke is comforted by a toddler Sarada as he ponders in silence at the anniversary of his clan's demise.





	Papa's Little Angel

Today marks the fourteenth anniversary of the Uchiha Clan’s Massacre and although it was bright and sunny outside, inside of Sasuke was a strom raging. He may have forgiven his brother, but a part of him still despises him, despite knowing that Itachi was very vulnerable and was practically made into a pawn by his family and village.

Despite having a family of his own, a part of him couldn’t help but to think what would things be like if his parents were alive. With no doubt his mother and Itachi would immediately adore Sakura, and he knew his father would eventually as well. What type of an uncle would Itachi be for Sarada? How would Sarada’s life be different if she would grow up within the clan walls? Would she have any cousins? Just thinking about all the what-ifs was making Sasuke’s eyes mist with anger and frustration.

Dang it, he should be happy now that he’s a husband and father; two things Sasuke never thought he would become. So why is he frustrated?

Here he’s lying down on a king sized bed in only a black sleeveless undershirt and a pair of black trousers as he watched the ceiling fan spin, the other side was empty since his wife was hanging laundry outside. He didn’t realize the door of the bedroom was left open until he heard tiny footsteps enter the bedroom.

“Sarada?” He turns to see his 2 year old daughter come inside wearing a yellow frock and a red ribbon adorned on her crown of black hair she inherited from him. Innocent onyx eyes look up at him in curiosity.

Just by looking into his daughter’s intense gaze, he makes a promise of protecting that innocence he sees in her eyes. The same innocence that was stolen from him as a child. Sasuke vowed to never let anything or anyone take that away from her.

As he sees her struggling to climb up to the bed, he scoops her up with both of his arms and brings her next to him. When she sits up she leans close enough and shocks him as she gently wipes a tear about to fall down. He had no idea he was crying. Sarada then wraps her tiny chubby arms around his neck and leans her head on his shoulder, as she softly whispers “Papa.” The hug engulfed him in a warmth similar to how kittens would do to him while he was on his redemption journey.

Overwhelmed with the loving gesture, he brings her close to his chest as he sits up on the bed and wraps his much larger, muscular arms around his little princess.

“Your papa’s little angel, Sarada.” He kisses her head and then rubs her tiny back in a rhythmic motion until she drifts into peaceful slumber.


End file.
